


The Silent Treatment

by chloe_luke



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_luke/pseuds/chloe_luke
Summary: When Toby messes up, how will he handle Happy's silent treatment and can he fix it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot inspired by the prompt "Character A breaks a promise character B had set and gives A the silent treatment leading A to at some point get down on his/her/their knees and begging for forgiveness".

She only had one rule: don’t talk about our personal lives at work. It was simple. She didn’t need everyone at the garage knowing about their home life and especially not their sex life. So imagine how angry she is when Toby not only has a full conversation with Walter about their…activities from the night before, but also manages to throw his hat on the table, pressing the intercom and ensuring that the whole team hears him describe their night in vivid detail.

Because she was out the back welding, she only manages to hear the last section of their conversation being blasted throughout the building.

“I swear to God man, when she does that thing with her tongue…I honestly feel like I’ve died and gone to heaven. But the noises that she was making tells me that I'm pretty good with mine too.”

She quickly walks into the main area of the garage, seeing Paige, Sly, and Cabe all trying to look preoccupied when they notice her presence. She storms up the stairs to the loft where Walter and Toby are now talking about last week’s case. They turn around when they hear her approach, taken aback by the murderous look on her face.

“Hap, what’s wrong?” He asks, concerned.

She slowly walks over to the table and picks up Toby’s hat off the intercom, hearing the small beep that means the team downstairs won’t be able to hear her kill him.

He realises what has happened, looking between her and the intercom, and she can see the blood drain from his face. Walter quickly makes his escape downstairs, not wanting to be present for the fallout.

“I had one rule.” She explains, making sure to draw out the words. “And now, thanks to you, the entire team knows about our sex life.” He’s looking at the floor in shame. _Good_ , she thinks.

“I’m so sorry, Hap, it really was an accident. Now that we’re together, and Walter is dating Paige, we’ve been bonding over how happy we are.” He tries to explain.

“I’m just going to need some time.” She says, walking away.

Turns out ‘some time’ was two days, and it was driving him mad. He hadn’t realised how much he loved her voice until she gave him the silent treatment, which also apparently included staying at Paige’s rather than coming home with him. Whenever he tried to talk to her at work, she would start banging on metal or turn and leave the room. He was at the point where he was hoping LA would be plagued by a natural disaster or someone would get kidnapped because she would have to talk to him if they were on a case.

On the third day, he knew he needed to do something to prove how sorry he was, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without talking to Happy. He was sat at his desk, pretending to work on his case summaries when in actuality, he was formulating a plan.

She was still angry at Toby but she had to admit that she did miss his stupid face. She figured that she’d continue with the silent treatment for a few more days and then put him out of his misery. She was on roof, taking some time alone to eat her lunch when she hears the door open.

“Um, Happy…you’re going to want to come downstairs and have a look at this.” Paige says, giggling as she walks away.

Paige was certainly right, because as she comes down the stairs, she spots Toby, standing on his desk in nothing but a red bikini and his hat.

She slaps her mouth in shock. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I get why you were angry. I embarrassed you in front of the whole team so now I’m doing the same. We’re even.” He says, as he points to Ralph who presses play on the stereo. She watches in horror as he dances terribly to Love Shack and can feel the anger slowly dissipate. She notices that the other members of the team are enjoying this dance as much as she is.

As the song stops, Toby jumps down of his desk and walks towards Happy, dropping to his knees in front of her.

“Please forgive me, I know I was an idiot but I’m your idiot, and I really miss you.” He pleads.

She stares at him for a moment, truly appreciating the spectacle in front of her, then she falls to her knees as well, grabbing his face and kissing him, realising how much she’s missed their kisses these past few days.

“So I’m forgiven?” He asks, desperation in his voice.

“You are forgiven.”

“Yay!” He jumps up and seems to remember his attire. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go change into something more work appropriate.” He announces, making a beeline for the bathroom.

It’s a couple of hours later when Toby, dressed in regular clothes, approaches Happy’s workstation tentatively.

“Are you coming home with me tonight?” He asks, looking hopeful.

She gets up, walks around her desk to stand in front of him, and hugs him, running her hands up and down his back. “Yes, we have a lot to catch up on.” She winks at him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass.

Toby looks like he’s ready to faint. “WALTER! HAPPY AND I ARE LEAVING EARLY TODAY!” He yells towards the loft.

He quickly grabs her hand and pulls her out of the building. They’re impatient and can barely keep their hands off each other while Happy drives them home. Happy rubs the front of Toby's jeans while they kiss in the elevator and their front door is barely closed when Toby picks her up and kisses her passionately against it.

“Bedroom?” She asks breathlessly, as Toby kisses down her neck.

Her question is answered when he turns and walks them both down the hall, both of them excited for the night of make-up sex ahead of them.


End file.
